wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
WBVDKT Wiki:WikiProject/Ethnicities
is a WikiProject which aims to establish ethnicities in the core and surrounding areas of the Appearence, on a planetary and in some cases intra-planetary scale. The ethnicities would have their own pages, which would describe their physical features, their cultural backgrounds/history, where they are situated, their interaction with other ethnicities (such as tensions), and their philosophy. This would finally allow us to enter something on the ethnicities parameter of the template:civilization infobox, and give more incentive for tensions/friendships, as well as provide realism and diversity across the galaxy. The discovery of new and more diverse ethnicities would also prove for some fun role playing. Stages of project Stages 3a and 3b can occur simultaneously, and should to diversify the project and make it easier to do. * – Writing down on this page the ethnicity names and the percent of a planet's population they inhabit. * – Creating the pages for each ethnicity, including all information on this page and physical diversity. * – Expanding on the ethnicity articles, including things like culture, interaction with other ethnicities and philosophy. * – Documenting ethnicities on civilization and planet pages. The project is currently in stage 1. Ethnicities by geography The first indent lists the ethnicities in bold. The second indent lists the civilizations they're in. The third indent lists the planet they're on. Percents are as a percent of the planet's population. Planets written in italics are ones where all ethnicities have been designated. * Aslantean ** Omkomian Empire *** Omkom (25%) * Backstoilen ** Omkomian Empire *** Omkom (10%) * Banchuarrian ** Trade Emergency Coalition *** Opumenaur (100%) *** Banchuarr (80%) * Corlefanese ** Trade Emergency Coalition *** Banchuarr (15%) *** Ends (55%) *** Monti Corlefa (35%) *** Therone (25%) * Dematielish ** Omkomian Empire *** Omkom (15%) * Dormaci ** Trade Emergency Coalition *** Dormacus (80%) *** Retacon (30%) *** Doshia (10%) * Doshian ** Trade Emergency Coalition *** Doshia (90%) *** Retacon (55%) *** Dormacus (15%) * Kingan ** Trade Emergency Coalition *** Trigee (95%) *** Kingdom (90%) *** Salornia (80%) *** Dorchhimno (50%) *** Hindson (30%) *** Menai (30%) *** Weleuga (5%) * Klaoran ** Klaorus Republic *** Klaornia (100%) *** Telus IV (100%) *** Tuan II (100%) *** Filment V (100%) * Levalmic ** Levalmyr Republic *** Levalmyr (45%) * Levalmic Lisiont ** Levalmyr Republic *** Levalmyr (20%) * Lisiontese ** Trade Emergency Coalition *** Lisonte (100%) *** Punmas (100%) *** Somatia (100%) *** Tangoinge (100%) *** Nohazy (100%) *** Tregzorea (90%) *** Holdon (75%) *** Rjinescio (15%) *** Act (10%) ** Levalmyr Republic *** Levalmyr (30%) ** Orin *** Quas (20%) *** Lops (20%) * Mondian ** Trade Emergency Coalition *** Therone (75%) *** Hindson (70%) *** Mondi Corlefa (65%) *** Menai (50%) *** Ends (45%) *** Kingdom (5%) * Notaynic ** Omkomian Empire *** Omkom (15%) * Omkomian ** Omkomian Empire *** Omkom (35%) ** Levalmyr Republic *** Levalmyr (5%) * Potecese ** Trade Emergency Coalition *** Potecon (95%) *** Retacon (15%) *** Dormacus (5%) *** Banchuarr (5%) * Sjutnarevens ** Trade Emergency Coalition *** Sjutnarevo (100%) *** Rjinescio (70%) *** Dorchhimno (20%) *** Salornia (15%) *** Weleuga (5%) *** Menai (5%) *** Trigee (5%) * Weleugian ** Trade Emergency Coalition *** Weleuga (90%) *** Dorchhimno (30%) *** Menai (15%) *** Rjinescio (15%) *** Potecon (5%) *** Kingdom (5%) *** Salornia (5%) * Zubadan ** Zubada Republic *** Zubada (100%) *** Alkorae (5%)